


Sk8 the Infinity: One Shots

by Anime_Lover_Josie



Series: One Shots [6]
Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Skateboarding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:02:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29437956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_Lover_Josie/pseuds/Anime_Lover_Josie
Summary: One shots I wrote in my free time
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Series: One Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634374
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	1. Aftermath (T)

Reki couldn’t remember much as he wade in and out of consciousness. He remembered falling off his skateboard while trying to avoid ADAM’s Love Hug. He hit his head pretty hard, and couldn’t move his left arm. He could hear Langa calling him, but couldn’t find his voice to respond.

“Reki?” Langa called. “Reki, stay with me! Reki!!”

“He’s not dead,” Miya said, getting out of SHADOW’s car. “Let’s take him to the hospital.”

“Let me-“ SHADOW started, reaching for Reki’s unconscious body.

“Dont touch!” Langa spat, grabbing Reki in his arms. He picked the other boy up, bridal style, carrying him to SHADOW’s car.

“How scawy~” Miya teased as they piled in to head to the hospital.

“Shut up,” Langa retorted, holding a handkerchief against the cut on Reki’s head. With his other hand, he slowly stroked the boy’s read hair out of his face. He was definitely in pain, using his right hand to cling to Langa’s shirt.

When they arrived, Langa carried Reki in, some nurses immediately going over to tend to Reki. Reki continued clinging to Langa, but his hand was yanked away as the doctor arrived and started giving directions.

Langa waited.

He sat alone in the waiting room, wishing he could see Reki. Nurses walked by, encouraging him to get some rest at home, but Langa ignored them. He wanted to stay until he was allowed to see Reki.

When the doctor finally walked over to Langa, he jumped to his feet.

“He’s asleep,” the doctor explained. “His left arm is fractured, and he lost a lot of blood on the cut on his head. We’ll keep him here tonight, but you can go in and see him.”

Langa didn’t wait another moment as he rushed towards Reki’s room. Pulling the sliding door open, he saw Reki sleeping soundly.

“Reki,” Langa whispered, walking over to sit next to the red haired boy.

Reki woke to the sound of a hospital monitor. He opened his eyes to see fluorescent lights on the ceiling, and a sunset sky.

“Heavy,” Reki muttered, trying to sit up. He stopped, looking at the blue haired boy sleeping on top of his legs. Langa clasped his hands tightly around Reki’s good one.

Reki smiled to himself, brushing strands of blue hair out of Langa’s face.

“Wake up, Langa,” Reki whispered, shaking him gentlely.

Langa groaned, slowly sitting up. “Reki?” Langa cupped his hands on Reki’s face, holding him in place.

“Whareyodoin?” Reki asked.

Langa didn’t answer, staring intently. Then, without warning, he let go and kissed Reki on the cheek.

“Stupid,” Langa muttered, burying his face in Reki’s shoulder. “Dont scare me like that. What am I supposed to do without you?”

Reki smiled, leaning his cheek against Langa’s head. “The same goes for me.”

Langa snuggled against Reki’s neck, and Reki let it an involuntary moan. Both of the boys froze as Reki’s face turned as red as a tomato.

“F-forget that!” Reki exclaimed.

“No way,” Langa responded. “Let me hear more.”

Langa began to bury his face in Reki’s neck again, and Reki struggled against the other boy.

“Langa? Hey, Langa! Langa~!”


	2. Rainy Day (M/E)

It was raining the day we did it for the first time.

Langa and I met before school like always, riding out skateboards around town. Classes were boring as usual, and I sketched new designs in my notebook instead of listening.

Dark clouds gathered in the sky during school, which was bad for bother of us who didn’t bring umbrellas. It was also dangerous to skate in the rain because of the puddles, and we could lose control and fall into the street.

“We better run for it,” Langa said. “My place is closer, so follow me.”

I nodded, running after the other boy with my bag over my head. We took a few turns, and a few minutes later arrived at Langa’s apartment building. Once we were inside, we sighed with relief.

“I’ll get you a towel,” Langa said, kicking his shoes off. “Come in.”

“P-pardon the intrusion,” I stuttered, following Langa inside. It was the first time stepped foot in his apartment, and I felt nervous for some reason.

After the tournament, Langa and I realized our feeling because of the time we spent apart. Both of us were depressed, but couldn’t figure out why. Of course, Miya, Joe and Cherry all figured it out long before we did. We started going out, but haven’t gone all the way yet.

“Here,” Langa said, handing me a towel.

“Thanks,” I responded, taking the towel.

Suddey an idea came to mind. It wasn’t the first time I thought of it, but I never had the guts to actually do it before.

Taking a deep breath for confidence, I grabbed the bottom of my shirt and pulled it off in one, swift move.

“The wet shirt is making me cold,” I said, flapping it in the air.

I felt Langa’s eyes on me, and my face heated up in embarrassment. Turning away and regretting my outward decision, I wrapped the towel around my upper body.

Before I could say anything, I heard a few footsteps and felt Langa’s presence behind me.

“Lan-“ I started but Langa took the shirt from my hands. He went over to the corner of the living room and hung it above the heater.

Seduction attempt 1: failed.

I frowned and looked away when a photo caught my eye.

“It’ll dry soon,” Langa said, turning to look at me. I walked over to the photo, picking it up in my hands. “Reki?”

A smile appeared on my lips. “Cute.”

“Huh?”

“N-no! I mean, this picture! You’re cute in this picture!”

There was a pause, and I felt like everything was going wrong. I just wanted to hang out and talk about skating.

Of course, my dirty teenage mind didn’t want that. I lost count of how many times I jerked off to Langa by now. Of course, I regret it all the time, but somewhere in my mind I wished we would go all the way.

“What about now?” Langa asked. I looked at his slightly red face. “Am I cute now?”

My eyes widened a little. I swallowed the lump in my throat. “Yeah.”

Langa smiled. “Reki’s cuter, though.”

When I was about to say something, Langa pressed his lips against mine. It wasn’t the first time we kissed, but for some reason I felt nervous. He grabbed my chin, tugging slightly to open my mouth. His tongue slipped inside, gliding across my own.

“Mmhh~”

Small moans continued to escape my throat as Langa and I continued exploring each other’s mouths.

When we parted, a small string of saliva dripped from our mouths.

“Such a seductive face, Reki,” Langa said, his voice low and sultry.

“What about you?” I retorted. “So sexy.”

Langa blinked, but then scooped me up in his arms and started walking towards his room. He kicked his door closed with his foot before placing me on his bed.

“If you don’t want to do this,” Langa started, pulling the towel away from around my shoulders. “Tell me now.”

I looked at Langa’s face, and wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him in for another heated kiss.

“You don’t know how long I’ve waited for this,” I muttered, tugging on Langa’s shirt.

Once Langa’s shirt was off, he attacked my lips again. This time was a little more urgent. Langa’s hands caressed my abdomen as he started kissing down my neck, leaving a few marks that would have to be covered tomorrow.

“Eep!” I exclaimed as he stared pinching my left nipple while he was licking my right. I squirmed underneath him, trying to get any contact against the tent in my pants.

“Getting greedy, are we?” Langa asked, making me blush.

“Y-yeah, and it’s your fault!” I stuttered.

Langa smiled. He yanked my pants off, leaving my boxers on with my erection in plain sight. I covered my face in embarrassment with one of his pillows.

“Come on,” Langa whispered in my ear. “Don’t be like that.” I just shook my head, and kept the pillow on my face. Langa didn’t say anything, but I felt my boxers get removed. Langa rubbed my member slowly and gently, using the precum to make erotic sounds.

With every move his hands made, a shiver went up my spine. It was good, any yet...

“M-more,” I muttered, removing the pillow to look up at Langa.

So Langa bent over and put his mouth around me.

“A-ahhh~“

I let out the most embarrassing moan, but Langa hummed against me without letting go. He bobbed his head up and down, and I put one hand on the back of his head while the other intertwined with one of Langa’s.

“N-no more,” I stuttered, yanking Langa’s head off myself. I moaned at the loss of contact, but came on Langa’s face.

“It’s sweet,” Langa said, wiping some with his thumb before licking it.

“Wahh!” I exclaimed. “What’re you doing!? That’s dirty!”

“It’s Reki’s so of course it isn’t,” Langa responded, licking some more off his thumb.

I just covered my face with my hands, shielding my eyes from the sexy vision in front of me. I felt Langa’s hands on top of my own, and he gently removed them. He ran his thumb over my bottom lip, and I opened my mouth for two of his fingers. I could feel myself drooling as he kept his fingers in my mouth for a moment longer.

“Relax,” Langa whispered, nudging a finger inside me.

“Hya!”

A gasp escaped my mouth, and Langa looked at me.

“Reki? Does it hurt?”

“J-just suprised,” I muttered. Langa slowly thrust his finger in and out a few times before pushing the second one in. It felt weird at first, but the more he did it, the more my head started turning to mush.

“Fwah!” I moaned louder than I anticipated. Langa looked at me, and I covered my mouth. “No-I mean, this is-“

“Cute,” Langa interrupted, kissing me. His tongue entered my mouth again, and then he said, “Can you feel this, Reki?”

I felt his fingers push against the same spot as before, and I moaned.

“Y-yes, right there,” I breathed. Langa thrust his fingers in and out, hitting the same spot a few more times before I got used to it and wanted something more.

Langa probably felt the same because he took his fingers out and unzipped his pants. He reached into his bedside drawer and pulled out a few condoms and a bottle of lube.

“Where the heck did you get that?” I muttered.

“The Internet,” he responded, putting the condom between his teeth to rip it open. The sight of that alone made me want to come again.

Being so damn sexy should be illegal.

Langa squeezed some lube on his hand, rubbing it on himself before lining up against me.

“Tell me if you want to stop,” Langa said, slowly pushing inside.

I grabbed a bunch of the sheets in my hand, squeezing my eyes shut.

“Relax for me, Reki,” Langa whispered, kissing my cheek. He continued planting kisses on my face, and I relaxed so he could push all the way inside.

I giggled a little, wrapping my arms around Langa’s neck. “I have you inside me.”

Langa groaned, and I felt him get bigger inside me.

“Dont stir me up so much,” Langa said, pulling out before thrusting back inside. He slowly built up a rythem, thrusting in and out to hit my prostate over and over again.

“Ahh!” I moaned, digging my nails into Langa’s back. “Langa... _I love you_!”

I moaned loudly, comming all over both our chests. I could vaguely make out the fact that Langa thrust a few more times before coming inside me.

Our heavy breathing filled the room, and Langa plopped down on top of me. He kissed my cheek and then my nose before my lips.

“I love you, too,” Langa said.

“I’m home!” a voice called from outside Langa’s room. “It’s raining cats and dogs out there! Langa? Did you bring an umbrella like I told you to? Oh? Who’s shirt is this?”

Langa pulled out, taking off the condom and tossing it in his trash near his desk. He pulled his sheets over us as his mom knocked on the door.

“Langa?” she opened the door and saw both of us. Blinking a few times, she put her hands on her cheeks and smiled. “Is that how it is? My son is finally grown up! Are you staying for dinner? What am I saying, of course you are! Both of you wash up before dinner!”

And with that she closed the door humming happily to herself.

I looked at Langa, and the two of us just burst out laughing.

I kissed Langa on the cheek hugging him tightly.

“I love you, Langa,” I said. “I really love you.”


End file.
